


Halloween Arrow Style

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, halloween party, sexy Halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy attend a Halloween party. Sequel to my Hanukkah fic, but can be read as a stand alone.





	Halloween Arrow Style

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to see more in the Hanukkah universe and at first I had no idea what to do, or even if I was going to revisit that world, but then this little idea came to me and I had to write it. The Hanukkah fic was pretty much from Felicity's POV, this one is from Oliver's, I'm considering one from Tommy's if I can make it work and make it long enough to be worth reading. I hope you enjoy!

Oliver looked at Felicity as they were out looking for Halloween costumes, an exasperated, but fond look on his face. "How'd I let you talk me into dressing up for a Halloween party again?" He asked, watching as she searched through racks and racks of costumes, like she was a woman on a mission and looking for something specific. She probably was, but it wasn't like she was telling he or Tommy what exactly that was. 

"I asked you during sex." Felicity offered, glancing over at him with a cheeky look that had him half wanting to drag her into the dressing room. 

"Oh yeah." Oliver huffed out a laugh. "Who's party is it again?" 

"An old college frienemy." Felicity said. "We were always in competition with each other, so I need to find a kick ass costume that I look good in and I need you and Tommy to look absolutely amazing, too." 

"Are we going to be out at this party?" Tommy asked from where he'd already picked out his costume and had it over his arm. He wouldn't tell Oliver or Felicity what it was and neither one could figure it out except for the fact that he had black jeans and some sort of brown robe/coat thing that looked to Oliver to be some sort of pleather material. 

"If you two are ok with it. I mean we're pretty much out anyway, aren't we?" They didn't exactly hide anything when Tommy popped by the office or if they were out around the city. 

"You have a point." Oliver agreed. 

"Good. So yeah, we need to look kick ass. Oliver have you found a costume yet?" Felicity asked. 

Oliver found something that caught his eye and he grinned, snatching it up. "Yep, sure did." He walked off. "I'm going to go pay for it, come on, Tommy. Felicity, when you find yours, I'll pay." 

Felicity watched them walk away and made a face, shrugging. She felt a little grumpy that she couldn't find what she needed and finally she just met them up front. "I ordered mine off Amazon." 

Tommy laughed. "Couldn't find anything that sparked your interest?" 

"No, I knew what I wanted, but they don't have it here." Felicity waved a hand. "So I just ordered it off Amazon. It should be here tomorrow, which is good considering the party is on Saturday." 

"Good then." Tommy took her hand in his and squeezed it, leading her out, Oliver bringing up the rear, his hand resting on her lower back, which made her feel all warm and fuzzy. They'd only been together around ten months, but they'd grown close pretty quickly and she felt more comfortable and confident about this relationship than she had any of the others she'd had before. You'd think having two boyfriends, their relationship would be unique, or even kinky, but it was the most normal relationship she ever had, and she was excited to be able to show it off at the party. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity disappeared into the bathroom to get ready the Saturday of the party, leaving Tommy and Oliver to get ready in the bedroom. Tommy looked over at Oliver as they lounged on the couch watching tv since it would only take them a few minutes to throw on their costumes. "Do you get the idea that Felicity's going to be wearing something that's really sexy and going to make it really hard to keep our hands off of her?" 

Oliver laughed, looking up from checking the scores of the hockey game on the crawl at the bottom of the tv and shrugged. "I was thinking it, especially since she wants to one up this girl she went to school with. I think she's at least going to be dressed to impressed. I...to be honest, I was really proud of my costume when I saw it, but thinking about it now, I just hope it lives up to hers and doesn't embarrass her." 

"I think you're over thinking it." Tommy nudged him. 

"What about yours?" Oliver asked.

Tommy grinned at him. "Well I know Felicity will appreciate it at least." He said vaguely. 

"We're keeping our costumes from each other aren't we?" Oliver laughed.

"We are and speaking of, we should go dress." Tommy pointed out, looking at the time on the tv. 

Oliver waved a sweeping hand at him. "You first." 

Tommy pushed himself up. "Good, gives me time to put on my bald cap and blend the makeup." 

Oliver turned back to the tv as he left the room but a few seconds later what Tommy said hit him. "Bald cap? Makeup?" He got up to follow him. "Tommy what the fuck is your costume?" 

"It's a surprise." Tommy shut the door in his face and Oliver resigned himself to just waiting. He walked over to the fridge and dug out a beer, leaning against the kitchen counter as he tried to figure out what Felicity and Tommy were dressing up as. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Oliver got to use the bedroom once Tommy was done, and he rolled his eyes when Tommy made him not look at him while they switched rooms. Felicity was still in the bathroom and Oliver knocked to make sure she was ok. "Felicity, are you ok, baby?" 

"Fine, honey." Felicity called back, giggling. "I did my hair and makeup, but spandex is kind of hard to get into, especially a full body suit." 

Oliver nodded to himself and went to walk away from the door when what she said hit him and his eyebrows shot up on his face. "Full body suit?" 

Felicity called back, sounding amused and a bit mischievous. "You'll see! Now get dressed, I'm almost done and we need to leave soon." 

He turned away from the door then and walked over to the bag that held his costume. It wasn't something that anyone would probably think he'd wear, but that's what he liked about it. Being with Felicity and Tommy had done wonders for him and he was willing to do things he wouldn't have even considered before. Case in point, this costume. He was going as an 80's pro wrestler. He didn't like to spread it around, but he was a big wrestling fan, had been since he was a little boy and used to go with his dad to shows at the old Star City Coliseum before it was torn down. So when he saw the costume, he knew it was a sign and he needed to get it. 

The costume consisted of what he could only think of as spandex booty shorts, that were about the length of a standard pair of boxer-briefs, in black, some wrestling boots that he needed to figure out how to lace up, a jean jacket that didn't quite meet the top of the shorts, and had the sleeves ripped off, and some fingerless faux leather gloves. It looked like a biker look, if not for the boots and shorts, and Oliver loved it when he looked it over. He thought it needed a little something though and he snapped his fingers and went over to the dresser, digging around in it until he found a bandana he wore sometimes when he went to workout to keep the sweat out of his face. He snatched up a pair of sunglasses Tommy had gotten him that had a vaguely 80's vibe to them and added them to the costume pile. Feeling like that was perfect, he stripped out of the jeans and hoodie he'd been wearing and started dressing.

\--------------------------------------------------

When Oliver had his costume on, and had grabbed a bottle of baby oil and slathered a thin layer on his body (not that he'd tell anyone he did that, even though he reasoned with himself that it was very authentic for the whole vibe) he walked out of the bedroom and to the living room where Tommy was sitting watching the same sports channel they'd been watching since Felicity holed up in the bathroom. He looked him over and raised an eyebrow when he saw him. Tommy had put on the black jeans and robe, shirtless under it. He'd even shaved his chest, which made Oliver wince as he thought about how itchy Tommy would be when it grew back. He'd put a layer of what looked like white body makeup on his body and face and had a bald cap over his hair that blended into the white. "Who the fuck are you?" He blurted out. 

Tommy startled, since he hadn't seen Oliver come into the room and looked at him wide eyed. "Geez, dude, you scared the shit out of me." He blurted out. He took a few breaths and then smiled charmingly at him. "I'm Voldemort."

"Voldemort? We watched those movies with Felicity together, there's no way you're Voldemort, unless you're trying to be some sort of sexy Voldemort." Oliver snorted. "Voldemort wore a long, black robe the entire time, in every movie." 

Tommy shock his head in mock exasperation and disappointment. "Dude I'm not Voldemort from the movies." 

"What? Is Voldemort sexier in the books?" Oliver quipped, smirking. 

Tommy pointed at him. "I'm getting there. I'm Voldemort from A Very Potter Musical." 

"What the hell is that?" Oliver made a face.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Remember that YouTube series Felicity tried to get us into and you fell asleep and she didn't talk to you for two days because of it?" 

Oliver winced. "Yes. That was something Harry Potter?" 

"It was." Tommy confirmed. "This college drama troupe put on three different Harry Potter musicals they wrote themselves, did the costumes for, like...everything and they posted it on YouTube and like...it went viral. It blew up and even got one of them cast on a tv show, and...it's just really awesome. It's inspiring." 

"So you dressed up not as a character from the book, or any of the movies, but from the satirical musical that a bunch of college kids wrote and performed." Oliver said, trying to see if he got it right.

"Yes." Tommy nodded, grinning at him. His expression changed and the looked him over. "And you are...a biker from an 80's porn movie?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "No, but close. I'm an 80's wrestler." 

"Dude!" Tommy laughed. "Man I remember when you used to go to shows and come back all stoked. Like that time you tried to body slam me and you got caught and grounded and your dad wouldn't take you to shows for six months." 

"You were fine, I don't know what he was so mad about." Oliver smirked. 

"Shit head." Tommy shook his head, grinning. Both of them looked up when the door to the bedroom open and in unison their jaws dropped open.

Felicity stepped out dressed in head to toe pink spandex. It was a full Power Rangers suit that was mostly pink with white gloves and boots and had a white color block down the middle of the torso that had a squiggly black line that reminded Oliver of the shirt Charlie Brown used to wear. She had the helmet for the suit tucked under her arm and was wearing her usual glasses with her hair up in her usual ponytail. "Well? How do I look?" 

"I think I swallowed my tongue." Tommy mumbled, staring at her slack jawed. The costume hugged her figure and left almost nothing to the imagination, especially when you knew exactly what was under the suit and could easily imagine it.

Felicity looked at him and beamed, pointing at him. "Kill the spare!" 

Oliver looked between them and decided he didn't want to know. "Felicity, you look...well let's just say I'm having a lot of fantasies right now and I'm damning my decision to wear what I did." 

Felicity looked away from admiring Tommy and looked Oliver over, making a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "Holy...shit. I think that's the least amount of clothes I've ever seen you wear outside the bedroom. Well the apartment. I mean, you know what I mean." 

"I do, I thought I wanted to come out of my comfort zone, but like I said, I regret that decision." Oliver tried to covertly cover his crotch. 

Felicity grinned widely at him. "I'm definitely not." She promised. "Are we ready to go?" 

"Yes, lead the way." Tommy said.

"Is it so you can stare at my ass?" Felicity asked knowingly. 

"Yes." Tommy said unrepentantly. 

"Alright, just making sure." Felicity snickered, heading to the door, the two guys following her, Oliver walking a little funny. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Felicity drove them since she knew where the party was going to be, and Tommy looked at Oliver when they pulled up to the hotel, since the party was, of course, going to be in the ballroom of the place. "How's that not-so-little-problem of yours going?" He asked, trying to play off that it was an innocent question, but Oliver knew better.

"Well the good part about me not remembering that it's October and bitterly cold outside is that it helped with my not-so-little-problem." Oliver said, trying for a conversational tone. He smiled wryly. "However on the flipside, while that isn't a problem anymore, my nipples could cut glass." 

"Oh tell me about it. At least yours aren't rubbing against spandex though." Felicity commented.

Tommy eyed her. "Felicity, are you naked under that suit?" 

"What do you think?" Felicity snorted. "This thing is skin tight, if I wore underwear or a bra under it, it'd show. It's way less horrifying to just be naked. If someone looks close enough to see my nipples, that's their problem."

Oliver and Tommy shared a look and suddenly Oliver couldn't wait to get back out in the cold for a few seconds then, because his former problem popped up again. Literally.

They got out of Felicity's car and went through the hotel and Oliver had to harken back to his younger years, and pretend he didn't care that he was being checked out as he walked. However, he was doing this for Felicity, so he pushed aside any anxiety or embarrassment he had and followed Tommy's lead since the other man was strutting through the place like he owned it, head held high, a small smirk on his face, even as people were checking him out. 

As they walked into the ballroom, Oliver had to admit he was impressed. It wasn't the most out there Halloween party he'd ever gone to, but it was obvious that whoever threw it wanted to show off. It was decorated with all the stereotypical Halloween decorations, lights turned down, with Halloween music coming out of the speakers (currently Flying Purple People Eater) and a big spread of finger foods along one wall while people milled around dancing and chatting with each other. 

Oliver was knocked out of his thoughts when a brunette woman walked over to Felicity. Just from the woman's demeanor, he didn't like her. She looked a bit like Yasmine Bleeth from Baywatch or Jennifer Aniston from Friends. She was dressed in something that Oliver wondered was supposed to be a Gladiator woman, or some sort of Princess Leia slave costume. Either way she was barely dressed and knew she looked good. If he wasn't completely devoted to Felicity and Tommy, and this was around ten to fifteen years ago, Oliver probably would've done his best to wind up in a closet with her sometime during the night. go

"Felicity!" The lady said, hugging Felicity. "Oh wow, I'm so glad you made it, look at you...a Power Ranger. Have to stay with that nerd asthetic, huh?" 

Felicity hugged the woman back, and faked a smile that made Oliver proud. "Quinn! It's so nice to see you. Look at you, I see you didn't have to put too much effort into your costume, that's handy." Beside Oliver, Tommy choked on a laugh and Oliver bit back a smirk when he saw Quinn's bright smile dim a bit, although she tried to hide it. 

She turned away from Felicity and smiled at Oliver and Tommy. "And who did you bring with you? I didn't know you were bringing the eye candy." 

"This is Oliver and Tommy..." Felicity started.

"Her boyfriends." Tommy cut in, putting his arm around Felicity's waist. Oliver mentally shrugged and put his arm around Felicity's shoulder, making Felicity blush. It was worth it though to see Quinn look like she sucked on a lemon. 

"Boyfriends, well...look at you. You've come a long way from having a loser boyfriend that thrown in jail. Good for you." Quinn said snottily. "I'm so happy for you. If you'll excuse me I..." She didn't even bother to finish her sentence, walking off with barely concealed irritation.

"Boy she's quite a bitch isn't she?" Tommy said, barely waiting for her to walk off before he spoke.

Felicity shrugged, laughing. "She's always been that way. She can't stand if anyone shows her up, she has to be the one bragging to other people about everything." She made a face. "It's kind of sad actually, and I can't ever really hate her for it." 

"Well that's nice of you, because I agree with Tommy, she's a bitch." Oliver said bluntly.

Felicity laughed and nudged the both of them. "Come on, let's go see how much more jealous we can make her by trying to get down and dirty to the Addams Family theme song." She shot a flirty look at both guys and lead them to the dance floor.


End file.
